ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Multiloid Frenzy/Transcript
Kimberly AJ: Vocaloids and UTAUloids, I, the one and only Kimberly Jordan who can be preferably referred to as Kimberly AJ, have just gotten a detail that your friend Yowane Haku has turned out to be a Pitchloid. Hatsune Miku: You mean my old friend with the long white hair tied in a low ponytail? I didn't know we can be sorted into groups. Teto Kasane: I'm also her old friend as well, but no matter what types we are, we'll always be friends. Yowane Haku: Well, Kimberly, I suppose you're right. Pitchloid is kind of different from Vocaloid and UTAU, but I don't know why. Neru Akita: She's not the only Pitchloid, but I'm one of those, too. Ruby: Now that's really surprising! AVANNA: Any more details about these classifications? Yuzuki Yukari: I was born half Vocaloid and half Voiceroid. So, Kimberly, did you know that my mother is a Voiceroid and my father is a Vocaloid? Kimberly: Never had seen any of them, Yukari, but I'll just have to see for myself. Miku: My 01 tattoo tells me that I'm still the leader of all Vocaloids. If it is so, then why is Teto keeping her 04 one? Mani Hatsu: Probably because fans thought she was a Vocaloid at first, but I wish her tattoo would change. SeeU: Not all Vocaloids have red marking tattoos for identification, but I think I'm the only one who gets the orange marking. See how different it is? Sweet ANN: Bonzer! That's quite distinguishable! Aoki Lapis: What is it, Kimberly? Kimberly: I think I'm getting a doozy! *suddenly stretches out her arms and neck* Whoa, nellie belle! I'm stretching further than what I do in my real world! Teto: Me too! *does the same as Kimberly does* Rin Kagamine: Len, what's happening to my head bow? Len Kagamine: I don't know, Rin, but I feel like my tie is yanking me forward! DAINA: Dex, I'm starting to grow fox ears and a matching tail. Got a suggestion? DEX: Of course, Daina, I suggest we remove our headsets. Camui Gakupo: Hold your horses, you guys, what's all this hubbub getting in here? I assure you all will be fine. My hair won't-- *his hair suddenly changes into various styles as he yelps* ...change its style by itself. MEIKO: Looks like more of us are getting physically crazy! I can't stop my hands! Kya...! KAITO: Uh, Meiko, can you tell me why it occurred? Uh-oh. My scarf is about to bonk my head! Gumi Megpoid: This can't be good! (everybody else clamoring, scene cuts to the next 5 minutes) Kimberly: Ohh.... what a supernatural force! I had been doing over 6 tasks in one time and all I've got are Asian-American tasty treats, including a bowl of chocolate ice-cream Oreo cookies-and-cream bingsu. *eats a scoop* Mmm, super delicious~! How is everybody else? Prima (singing operatically) : Most of us are fine, Kimberly, but Tonio and I caught something : I'm singing opera, but it's only the notes and I don't know why it happened all of a sudden Tonio : Me neither : It's been over five minutes none of us would control ourselves Prima I'm supposed to talk, but we can't stop singing Tonio This condition is getting worse! & Tonio Oh, NO......! (background rumbling) Cyber Diva: Hey! What's that infernal noise? I wish I had earmuffs to silence it for goodness sake! Cyber Songman: Hang on tight, my Diva, it's gonna be OK. (sake bottles breaking) Haku: My sake bottles! Fukase: Somebody shut those two up! I can't take any more proper functions! Yume Shinya: Yeah, it's hurting my doggy ears! Kimberly: Fukase, what happened? Fukase: Oh, Kimberly, every time I get up, my hat falls down as those infernal voices sustain one note after I put in on my head like this. *puts on his hat and it suddenly falls down as Prima and Tonio sustain their notes* How can I keep it on with that disturbing noise? Piko Utatane: I've got a set of gags to put them under control. Flower: That's not all you can see, Kimberly, Piko moved too fast and I'm walking too slow. Kimberly: Well, that's too bad, Flower, I'll help you move faster while Piko gags Prima and Tonio to silence that operatic noise. Piko: Good idea, Kimberly, I'm on it! *dashes to gag Prima and Tonio* Fukase: *sighing* I feel much better now. Now I can put my hat back on. Kimberly: OK, hope things'll be coming right in a rolling moment. Kaito? KAITO: *groaning* All this pain I can remember, I hit the back of my head a bit too hard I had been knocked down by that last bonk on my face. Say, Kimberly, do you have any ice cream treats to make me feel better? Kimberly: I've got a chocolate heart-shaped one on a stick with some crunch on the surface and it's strawberry ice cream on the inside. Take one half of the heart, if you like, I'm keeping mine. KAITO: Oh, thank you. *eats the half of a heart-shaped ice cream bar* Mmm... this taste... it makes me want to say you always have the streaks of love, pleasantry, and most of all, a mix between insistence and intelligence. Miku: Why is everybody pinned down? Kimberly & KAITO: Miku? Miku: Look here, I'm a mess! I'm all covered in dirt and paint from my body to my hair! *starts shedding her tears* And now, I didn't have time to get a sponge! I NEED A BATH! *bawling* WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ruby: Eww! I'm all drenched in skunks' stink fumes! My bath needs to only be made with tomato juice. Has anyone got some tomatoes for it? MEIKO: I have some. Picked them from a vegetable garden that isn't even mine. Luo Tianyi: My God! MY GOD! I've gone unlucky! Kimberly: Tianyi? *finishes eating the other half of the heart-shaped ice cream bar* What's tampered with your feelings? Tianyi: The traditional Chinese evil spirits tormented my heart! Where is my lucky envelope when I need it?! MAIKA: I'll tell you what else; my manicure nails are all broken! Megurine Luka: Broken? Well, Maika, it's not just your pretty nails, but additionally my hips. Kimberly: Luka? Can you move well? Luka: Oh, I can, Kimberly, but when I move my hips, I suffer pain from it! Neru: No effect on me, Kimberly, I'm OK! Gonna take a picture of Gakupo in his bunny rabbit hairstyle with my super iPhone! Smile, Gakupo-kun! *shutter clicks* Gakupo: Nuts, I feel ludicrous... AVANNA: Kimberly! Kimberly? Where are you? I can't see anything trying to find you! Kimberly: Avanna? Stop moving! I'll find you easy as apple pie! Kikyuune Aiko: Over here, Kimberly, my face is bleeding severely! Yuki Kaai: What about us kids? I've got a broken doll! Oliver: My sailor suit is all covered in blood! Ugh! Ryūto Gachapoid: And my toes had been stubbed! *starts crying loudly* Call my mama! Kimberly: Calm down, guys, I'm helping Avanna with her sight. (Yuki screaming) Miriam: Huh? Did I hear some distress coming from somewhere? Kiyoteru Hiyama: I can't remember anything. LOLA: Oh, I know. I think I hear someone screaming. Leon, are you all right? LEON: Never better, Lola. I guess we have been-- LOLA: Tied up on the wrists and ankles back to back? Confound it! I must get something to get us loose! *stands up forcing Leon backwards* LEON: Watch it, honeycake, I'm not designed to even move backwards. Whoa! Kimberly: Lola? Leon? Why are you both tied up? LOLA: I don't know, Kimberly, we had been demented by invisible beings the first four minutes and they ultimately roped us in the last one. Now I'm trying to get us something that can get us loose. LEON: Ahh! What's going on here?! Anon: This is witchcraft! Look at my dear Kanon! Kanon: Heya, Kimberly, you never guessed that I am a clown! *laughing maniacally as she juggles pistol guns* Kimberly: All right, everybody, scamper and get inside! (scene cuts to black as her voice echoes and then fades to all in the shrine) Big AL: My muscles had contracted too firmly, Kimberly, if only there is some way to stop this discomfort. Sweet ANN: How are Miku and Ruby so far then? Kimberly: Just differently sorted into their bathtubs thanks to Piko's assistance, Sweet Ann, I hope they'll be clean in no time. I'll see to it. SF-A2 Miki: I can't believe my heart had been grabbed away by the spirit of hatred! SONiKA: Don't get yourself beat up, Miki, I just used the miracle wand that came out of nowhere to save your heart. And by now, you're well and alive. Macne Nana: You might say I'm crazy, but I'm not. My hair had been dyed in rainbow colors and not just green. Lily: Oh, my stars, I feel like we had been kicked out of perfection. Kimberly (enters the bathroom): Hey, Miku, I just want to say that your bath is all fragrant suds and bubbles. How is it in progress? Miku: Oh, I'm feeling much better, Kimberly, thanks for asking. When my bath is done, I'd like to get back into my twintails. Any hair combs and accessories here? Kimberly: I'll get them for you. Ruby: Those wild skunks intruded the meeting between Vocaloids, UTAUloids and Pitchloids when the frenzy started. I didn't know what to do because there were too many skunks upon me! Miku: P.U.! That was disorderly, but my friend Sonika used some sort of wand to drive them away. Teto: Here's your lucky envelope, Tianyi, I found it during the frenzy. Tianyi: Can I read it? *lets Teto give her the envelope and starts reading as she opens it* "Your worries are over because your spiritual allies have permanently vanquished all the evil spirits to preserve the peace that goes on for generations to come." Thank you so much, Teto, I feel much better now. Yuki: Where is my doll? It should've been fixed by now. Piko: Here you go, Yuki, I made it good as new. Yuki: Thanks, Piko! *takes her fixed doll* I hope I'll protect it at all times from now on! Oliver: Speak for yourself! I'm wearing something different because my sailor suit was completely bloodstained. Nekomura Iroha: Give me roasted finch! I want it with some milk! Amy: *coughing* I was going to tell you that a literal ring of fire got me and I'm all covered in soot... but at least I'm not burned up. Chris: Yeah, I couldn't agree more, my girl, I was lame with my left leg shattered. Maybe it's because the frenzy went beyond haywire. Sachiko: Woe is me! My beautiful sleeves had been slashed because of that frenzy! Why, oh, why is my happiness ruined? DAINA: Maybe it's a streak of badness ever since the beginning of the world. DEX: *growls* That does it! Whoever's ending the frenzy with some bad things will rue the day he pranked us all! I'll get my paws on him one of these days! Lapis: Did I just hear anger from a beast? I look fine, but my precious jewels got cracks. DAINA: Oh, it's my Dex, Lapis, he's getting mad as a wolf. YOHIOloid: Speaking of madness, I once got provoked when I was a younger school student. (scene cuts to the clock passing one more minute) Gumi: Thanks for thawing me, Kimberly, I could've been a block of ice. *shivers* During the frenzy, I was rotating my head in improper directions and then icicles started growing from my lower arms, so I put my goggles over my eyes. What kind of V-V-Vocaloid gets a symptom of f-f-frosts? Kimberly: Aw, Gumi, I sense you're still cold after I gave you a feast of warm foods like pizza and cheeseburgers, but don't you worry, I'll make you some tea the Kimberly Jordan way. Miku: Here I am, Kimberly, squeaky clean and sweet-smelling like flowers in a Japanese garden and dressed up for causality. I also picked rainbow ribbons for my new-looking twintails. What about you, Ruby? Ruby: Glad you asked, Miku, I had myself covered in different types of perfume and I'm in my ponytail. Kimberly: Excellent! Now I just need to check on everybody else because you both are lucky by now. *walks closer to everybody else* Clearly not all of us had been pranked after the frenzy, that's what I can tell Dex. Mani: Kimberly, can I request you to help me tend Gachapoid's stubbed toes? The little kid always cries for his mother as if she weren't here yet. Kimberly: I'll get to that after I check on everybody else, Mani. *runs to finish every task* Yami Ryone: Heh... I must've felt something had dazed me. Can I have some soft toys so I can calm down? Kimberly: Soft toys coming right up, Yami, I've got extremely soft plush kitty cats since I realize you like cats. Chill out, Dex, not all of us are pranked. Some are just lucky, you know. Luka, are you feeling better now? Luka: I certainly am, Kimberly, Piko cured my hips and now I can move well. Want to see how many circles I can make with them? Rin: Ruby, I've never told you that you've changed your scent but I like your fragrance. Ruby: Thanks, Rin. Miku: Hey, Kaito, what do you think of my new outfit? KAITO: Oh, Miku, my little daffodil, you look nicer than ever. Miku: Arigato; I've always wanted to obtain love comments. So, I have a heartfelt declaration that Kimberly told me and Ruby earlier we all went under a frenzy and we got different results. KAITO: A frenzy, did she mention? Interesting. I nearly forgot that someone made my scarf come alive. From one second to another, I almost had a black eye, but at least my face is not blemished at all. Miku: Kimberly also left me one of the baked goods after organizing the kitchen. It's a chocolate heart cupcake with red icing and leek-shaped sprinkles. Before we kiss, can I just split this in half? KAITO: Sure. I think we can do it together. *helps Miku split the heart-shaped cupcake in half and they both eat their halves* Miku: I love you, Kaito. KAITO: I love you too, Miku. (Miku and Kaito start kissing together as she hugs him) Gakupo: Reckless fools; they always conceal their secrets before having my precious hair jinxed. Whoever they are, I want them unmasked! Luka: Now, Gakupo, let's not get some temper out of control. I remember that in one of my dreams, Jesus came to me and told me that faith is the only way to make the future pleasant. Gakupo: Oh... I'm so sorry, Luka, sometimes, I get provoked before blurting. And that is the most seriously mental mistake I've ever made. I should've thought more than twice. Luka: Perhaps my kiss of forgiveness can make you turn around the craze which is all in the past. *she ultimately kisses him* Rin: What a day! I've got my bow fixed and it's now back to normal, isn't that right, Len? Len: You said it, Rin, the start was just perfect, I suppose. Mom and dad might find us for sure. Rin: Oh, they might. Maika, is something else going well? MAIKA: My manicure is just beginning to fix, Rin, I'll just have to wait until the repair is complete and then I'll have them colored. Can someone send me a manicure expert? IA: 66 minutes after the frenzy, I just came down with this... ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ACHOO! My poor nose was agitated. I couldn't find myself anything to cure it. Kimberly: Hang in there, Ia, I'll put some lemons and honey in your tea. Shizuko Sano: Is your sight much better now, Avanna? I know I can see you. AVANNA: Thanks to the curious American Cutie, I can see everything again. VY1 Mizki: Profound leader Kimberly, my kimono has been ripped partly. Is there another one that is intact? Kimberly: I think there's plenty in the dresser, Mizki, feel free to choose any color you like. (scene cuts to the next 2 minutes with Prima and Tonio drinking tea) Prima: My, this has been what some people call a frenzy, isn't it, Tonio? Tonio: Why, yes, Prima, we all had a meeting before that. Prima: It was the first time we met those UTAUloids before Kimberly started the classifications. Oh, I'm talking again! Thanks for putting the mint in our teacups, Kimberly. Kimberly: My pleasure, Prima, I had Piko pick some mint leaves as my ultimate assistant since he gagged you and Tonio so the ground wouldn't have to shake. Prima: Best for us both to save our singing vocals for occasional numbers, I promise. Won't we, Tonio dear? Tonio: Cross our hearts for Kimberly's sake, my lovely rose. Kimberly: OK then. As for the rest of the Vocaloids, are you feeling better by now? (other Vocaloids agreeing in cross-talk) LOLA: Kimberly, I am thrilled to report that I had myself and Leon free because of this; I found the knife in the kitchen and I cut all the ropes one by one. *scene cuts to flashback of her using the knife to cut the ropes* Come on, almost there... *ropes snap as they get cut one by one* Yes! I'm free! LEON: Oh, my wrists... LOLA: Don't worry, Leon, I completely freed us both so we can have the free love whenever we like. LEON: You're right, Lola, I can move forwards again. (scene cuts back to real time) LOLA: So that's it. We're now able to do whatever we like for constant love. Kimberly: Great, Lola! You and Leon shall carry on while I look at the kids. Yuki: I think we're getting much better in the progress, aren't we, Oliver? Oliver: Gradually, Yuki, I can remember Piko is washing the blood off of my sailor suit. MEIKO: Yup. I think Yuki and Oliver look fine as they feel. Is Gachapoid doing any better? Kimberly: Oh, Meiko, he's still worried about his mother for in some families, when it comes to kids and they sometimes have unsuitable accidents, they get the attention of their parents to comfort them. MEIKO: Hmm... I see why it's already happened. Well, you guys, I suppose we all had gotten under what Kimberly has called a frenzy, haven't we? Yuuki Yasune: You bet we did, Meiko-san, I once had gotten myself a fancy chocolate cake. Dr. Hai: Did it really fall from the sky? Miriam: I have no idea... our eyes were completely closed as the frenzy came to an end. Kimberly: But I was the first to get up. No impact awarenesses whatsoever... IA: Ah....ah... Miku: What's gotten into poor Ia, Kaito? I don't want to get infected. KAITO: Don't worry, Miku, I'll hide you just in case she's about to let it out. *starts carrying Miku into the crevice* IA: Ah.... Miku: Hurry now! Luka: I have a feeling that this isn't over yet. IA: Ah.... Gakupo: Grab onto my back, Luka, I'll prepare for self-defense. You other girls get down. Ia won't sneeze at me, not when I use this! *opens his parasol and covers himself and Luka with it* (everybody else hides everywhere) IA: AACHOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Kimberly: Oh. I didn't see that coming, Ia, gesundheit. English Vocaloids & UTAUloids: Bless you. Japanese Vocaloids & UTAUloids: Odaijini. IA: Thanks, everyone. *sniffles* Even as Kimberly gave me a cup of tea with honey and lemons, I really can't stop this cold myself. *blows her nose* Ruby: You poor thing, I'm sorry it already happened. I'll fix you up some soup. Miku: Did I hear someone say soup? Kimberly: She means chicken noodle soup and I've learned that it can help sick people feel better when consumed. Miku: I see what you mean, Kimberly, Kaito and I can make a get well song for Ia in the meantime, won't we, my prince? KAITO: Why, yes, Miku, I suppose we can with all our hearts. Mizki: Did I hear someone say noodles? Well then, I have some ramen noodles for that soup. Cyber Diva: Freshly-bought chickens to be cut in pieces for the broth... SeeU: ...and well-washed vegetables ready to be diced. Kimberly: Triple-check! Let's get cooking! I'll prepare the water. Sweet ANN: Come to think of it, there's so many things to be done for this sick sheila. Kimberly, would you mind if I would take her to bed? Kimberly: Sure, Ann, you and Al can take her together. UTAUloids, would you go get those get-well cards from the shopping center? I think we can sign them when opened. Teto: Read you loud and clear, Kimberly, I'll be in charge in my own group. DAINA: Kimberly, is it my turn to make more tea for Ia? I see that you are going to make chicken noodle soup with Mizki, SeeU and Cyber Diva. Kimberly: Why, of course it is, Daina, there's some honey and a lot of lemons left in their places here. Lapis: I've got a bowl for the perfect soup, Kimberly! And I also want to say I used the miracle wand to fix my gems. Kimberly: Wow, Lapis, I can see you look good as brand-new. Ruby: I was just saying earlier that I'd make the soup, Kimberly, but here's one thing I've got; a spoon. I'll put it right next to the bowl. Kimberly: Um, OK, I'll add Ruby and Lapis for the team of soup-making. (scene cuts to the next 30 minutes) Yume: So, Ia, what do you think of the card I made? IA: It's...*sniffles*...animaltastic! Thanks, Yume-chan. I love animals. Resting can make me think of them for awhile. SeeU: Here it is, Ia, a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup. Mizki, Cyber Diva and I had made it together, thanks to Ruby's idea and Kimberly's clever reference. IA: Well, set it down for me then. I've never had that soup for ages, have I? (3 girls place a bed tray over IA's lap with a bowl of chicken noodle soup on it) DAINA: Here's your new and improved tea, Ia, I added some more honey and lemons mixed together so you won't have to sneeze ever again. IA: Thanks, Daina... Miku: Ia-chan, I think I know something else to make you feel better; a song that Kaito and I wrote. Kaito, would you tune that guitar while I wait for the rest of the Vocaloids to bring in the instruments? KAITO: Right. I'll think about it... Clara Sanchez: And that's why Bruno and I got electric shocks. You know, señorita Kimberly, I had some in my fingers since we got them after the frenzy. Feels unpleasant, no? Kimberly: Extremely, Clara, you both really needed to be neutralized. Bruno Garcia: I know we did, American niña, and right now as we touch, we will never shock ourselves. Rion Tone: Hey, you! Guess what I caught from my hat? *takes out a teddy bear out of her hat* A teddy bear for Ia-san; I bet she's gonna love this! Kimberly: Oh, that's pretty sweet, Rion, I suppose Ia will be under a trance when petting its extreme softness with her hands. SONiKA: Kimberly, I want to inform you that the volunteered Vocaloids are bringing in the instruments. Is the progress going onward? Kimberly: Why, yes, Sonika, I think there's room for a variety. Miku: So, what have you got? AVANNA: The world's great Celtic harp; I couldn't carry it myself, so I asked Hio to help me. YOHIOloid: Happy to accompany you, my dear Avanna. Prima: I've got a violin. Tonio: And I have a cello. Luka: Oboe... Gumi: Clarinet... MEIKO: Piccolo... Gakupo: Shakuhachi flute; it's Japan's traditionally native flute, I think. Mizki: In addition to all that, a shamisen... Sachiko: Treble koto... Miriam: ...and a portable piano that is easy to carry. Kimberly: Is that all for a mellow song? Miku: Get-well songs as far as I know are supposed to be mellow, so yes it is in Ia-chan's case. Tune them all up if you can. I can also memorize the lyrics Kaito and I wrote before singing them all out. (scene fades to one minute later) Defoko/Utane Uta: Well, is every instrument tuned up, Miku-chan? Miku: I'm ready for this song now, Uta-chan. Kaito, would you lead it now? KAITO: OK. *starts playing his guitar with soft notes* Teto: Uh, is this the room of acoustics? Miku :My dear Ia, I know how you're feeling :But right from the center of my heart :I'm singing this 'cause I think it's your best medicine :We unexpectedly had a frenzy from the start :It's also clear that most of us are fine :Some are intact and some a little blind :But dear friend of mine, we're rising to find a new puzzle piece :So get well soon KAITO :This soothing melody I'm playing for you :Can help you close your eyes :I know we all had being going through :Such crazy things we didn't realize & KAITO :Everything will be going fine :So let your rest flow like the fresh air :Drifting ahead while you are in your bed :For you, we'll always be there :Get well soon (IA falls asleep as the song continues and ends) Kimberly: Ah, that's really beautiful, Miku, you being accompanied by Kaito and the Vocaloids with their instruments... OK, everybody, let's all leave Ia to rest since we gave her everything she deserved. Yuezheng Ling: I can close the door while the last of us are out of this room, Kimberly. Is that OK? Kimberly: Hm... I guess so. Go ahead if you like, Ling. (scene fades and cuts to the next day) Mew: Dear Kimberly, I've been yearning long enough to say that you seem to handle some things with Piko-kun in high speed. Kimberly: Is that really so, Mew? After 5 minutes post the frenzy, I never saw how he got his speed. Piko: So you're saying that I am this fast? *starts running* Faster than a bunny rabbit, huh? Aiko: Kimberly, about my face, is it healing in progress? Kimberly: Aiko, I must say to you first that the progress is going well. And Piko, I guess I might find out what made your speed severe... Yan He: Maybe it must be some kind of energy I didn't quite recognize much. Tei Sukone: Or a source of magic that came out of nowhere. Kimberly, did you find my lost belongings? I didn't remember them hidden the day we had a frenzy. Kimberly: I'm just thinking about more things, Tei, and somehow, all will be perfect. CZloid: As a matter of fact, I agree with Kimberly. She needs lots of more time thinking until she has them solved, OK? Unity-Chan: Hey, look, you guys, I think I feel like something coming down slowly! Miku: Are those really flowers in every type? Ruby: Wow! I might get any type if I catch one myself. SeeU: Could it be any type of flower in the world? Tianyi: Who knows? Kimberly says it's best to find out. Sweet Ann: I believe so. MAIKA: Oh, I want a real rose! Sachiko: Kimberly-san, I'm starting to feel delighted that my sleeves are whole again, thanks to the miracle wand. But, where did it really come from? Kimberly: That seems like a very good question, Sachiko-sama, it's a new mystery I might solve anytime. Namida: Did somebody say flowers? Well, in that case, I'm getting sakura petals! *catches a cherry blossom bouquet* Oh, I've never had a sakura bouquet before! It's perfect to put my chains aside! *giggling* Miku: Look, everybody, I've got two pink carnations! Ruby: I've got a red poppy! Tianyi: Peach blossom! SeeU: Orange hibiscus, I like it! MAIKA: My thoughts correct, a crimson rose, perfect for my hair! AVANNA: Irish eyebright! Prima: Morning glory! Sweet Ann: Desert lily, crikey! I've never had one for ages... Miriam: White tulip! Bless my silver hair, I feel like I've got this one for the first time! LOLA: Passion flower! Hey, Leon, did you see that I caught it? LEON: I guess I didn't expect it to come here. (other Vocaloids and UTAUloids murmuring in agreement) Haku: This frenzy looks a bit gentler than the first time. Neru: '''Yeah, I suppose it is. '''Miku (putting on 2 pink carnations on her twintail bases): Kimberly, I really want to tell you that you seem to be a crossover master and you always are. Kimberly: Really, Miku? Why, thanks. I was originally going to compliment you in person, so... you look pleasant. Galaco: Oh, no! I think I've forgotten enough! Kimberly, I really want to tell you just one thing... Kimberly: What, Galaco? Galaco: Since we went beyond classifications because of the frenzy yesterday, I was gonna say that I'm a Vocaloid who's got a speech bank called Galaco Talk. (all other girls gasping in awe) Yukari: Guess it might be related to my Voiceroid, technically. Kizuna Akari: And I forgot to tell you as well, Kimberly, I'm another Vocaloid who is a Voiceroid, too. (everybody else murmuring) Kimberly: Thanks for the extra pieces of classifications, you two, I'll just have to keep the information whole. Akikoloid-chan: Kimberly! *bolts closer in panic* Kimberly, I don't want to be kicked out of this group! I'm a Vocaloid, just like the many others! Kimberly: Of course you are, Akiko-chan, I can't let anybody else cancel your virtual releases, whatever they are. ALYS: Did you say virtual releases? Mesdames, I really want to say that my release date needs to be revealed. Ooh, les fleurs, out of nowhere? Sacre bleu! I have no idea why they're falling. CUL: I heard some people say that flower petals are softer, Kimberly, especially when they're fresh. ALYS: A blue daisy? Ooh-la-la, c'est magnifique! I love this type! Miku: You found a blue daisy, Alys-san? I didn't expect a flower like that! Ruby: Me neither. Where did you get it? Tianyi: Can you tell me what it smells like? MAIKA: Is it really rare? Miriam: What is its origin, South Africa? SeeU: Does it really have its own seeds? ALYS: Oh, those are very interesting questions, my international fille-emis, I think this daisy flower is quite exotic I haven't smelled it all my life, so this is my opportunity. *deep sniff at the blue daisy* Ah, the aroma is incroyable; I can keep it in my home for days! Prima: Then someone has to make a very unique flower garden because I love flowers! LOLA: Now that I've heard someone speak of aromas, I think this passion flower has some kind of aroma of its own...*puts a passion flower on her hair*...and it's well-known as one of the worldwide specimen types. Isn't that right, Leon? LEON: I don't doubt they can be grown anywhere, Lola, I even made a bouquet of various flower types just for you. LOLA: *screaming in delight* You generous grizzly bear, I love you! *jumps to kiss him* UTAUloids: Awww.....! Kimberly: Now that's what I call perfectly true love! Azuki Masaoka: Love, you say? Well, I've heard that there is more than one type of love. And in the case of the Vocaloids, it's romantic love between Lola... Matcha Kobayashi: ...and Leon; yeah, I guess we can attend their wedding if we wish to go there. Nana: Yesterday was kind of wack. *takes off her hat and brushes her hair* You know what, Kimberly? During the frenzy, my all green hair had turned into rainbow colors and I didn't even see that coming. *puts her hat back on* But then I found the miracle wand and made sure my hair is only green again by using it. Sugar: Pardon me, Kimberly, may I ask that the frenzy got my clothes switched with my twin's? I know some people have any remarks why we're called Otomachi Una as a duo. Spicy: They also know we're identical twins, but our streaks distinguish from one another. Oh, and I almost forgot to ask Nana this; how did that wand get here? Kimberly: Can't let you worry, Otomachi, you both have the same DNA and I guess you both were born from your mother at the same time. Merli: My headpiece was disintegrated that same day. I didn't see that wand until now. And you mean the miracle wand, right, Kimberly? VY2 Yūma: It's capable of fixing what's wrong in life like my katana, it was bent until it shattered, but I found that wand and fixed the blade. You know my Mizki? She's my little blossom. Kimberly: Huh, I would have have to say that Merli's correct, Yūma, she used the miracle wand to fix her headpiece and then you took your turn. Yūma: Really? I can't thank you enough for your generous offering efforts. *kisses Kimberly on the hand* Mizki: Daina, you and Dex, as I'm starting to know, are also another perfect Vocaloid couple. Shall I offer you some sakura seeds as my gift to you? DAINA (starts taking Mizki's gift): Oh, Mizki, it looks very good. I'll get them planted and watered when he comes to my house with me. I hear it has a garden as well. DEX: Yeah, I can see why a fox is different from a wolf. Kimberly: Everybody! *running to the center of the group* Yūma kissed me in the hand and I felt so touched! I really wanna get more flowers to boost my pleasure! Gakupo (offscreen): Did I hear her say flowers? *pan to him with a daffodil on the side of his hair* All that hearing makes me say I have a daffodil on my hair that is well-fixed and I even wrote a limerick about it. Kimberly, I bet you may like this...*starts playing his shamisen* :Far out in the glistening night :As I looked at the lovely moonlight :Out of my windowsill came just one daffodil :It really is yellow and bright Luka: Oh, I love daffodils! Where can I get one for my home? Iris Libra: Well, I heard more than one person say flowers because that's what I was born to cherish~ MEIKO: My dear Kiyoteru, I'm a little happy to say that I had your memories restored by retrieving your picture album. Are you feeling better now? Kiyoteru: I positively am, Meiko, thank you for asking. I'll be resuming my education as long as I live forever. MEIKO: Before that, I really want to do this for you... *ultimately kisses Kiyoteru* (Prima and Tonio gasp in amazement) LOLA: Has anyone got plans for Vocaloid weddings? Leon and I can barely wait to have real children of our own! Rana: Even the ageless ones? Well, I want to be a bridesmaid for your wedding, Ms. Lola, you and Mr. Leon would make a perfect pair for real! LOLA: Just call me Mrs. Lola 'cause I'll be his wife soon. LEON: A bridesmaid, huh? I don't see why not. Even girls aged zero can be anything. Zunko Tōhoku: One bridesmaid isn't enough. I can join in as another. Anon: I know history about weddings. The first one was invented over 2,000 years, but who knows what the first couple was? Kanon: We can be bridesmaids, too. Yuu: Add the groomsmen. I can be one. Kyo: Me too. And so can Wil... Wil: ...because the ZOLA Project is in! Arsloid: It's not good to have an odd number of sides, is it? There's one more groomsman to come for this case and that is me. Prima: Oh, I hear what you're all saying. I want to be a wedding singer. Tonio: So do I, for we can be co-singers for that occasion. Aido Ishiame: Well, I heard someone say that two heads are better than one. I'll get some company to do the catering. Defoko: I'll help you with the making of the cake. Momo Momone: Who mentioned weddings earlier? I think for a wedding cake, what we need are eggs. There are some in the kitchen... Kimine Kiichigo: I've been recalling there are so many cake mixes, so I'll think of a flavor those two Vocaloids may like. Acme Iku: Once the wedding cake is done, I'll prepare the serving cart because I'm a maidloid of all the UTAUs. Miku: Congratulations, Lola and Leon, you really are very excited to be very good parents! And now that you're lucky, Kaito and I can make invitations for us all because I can't do them alone. And as for Kaai Yuki, she will be the flower girl and Oliver will be the ring-serving boy. Yuki: Me? I guess I'm the only Vocaloid to be a young girl, so I accept that. We're kids, aren't we, Oliver? Oliver: Of course, Yuki, I'll be serving rings for the bride-to-be and groom-to-be. Kane Tomo: But, does this require another flower girl? I'd be happy to help out if you let me. Ham: Here's an addition I can put in; I can be the DJ for the party in honor of that couple. Stardust: Wow, I positively think that's one way to reach for the stars! Mimi Yorune: And I'm getting happy to assume that this wedding might be colorful. CUL: Colors, you're saying? Well, I'll just go change my eyelashes to magenta and blue for Lola's and Leon's honor. Kaori: I'm really excited to see that event! Ken: Me too; and it's going to be very nice. LUMi: To make it extremely special, I'd like to fill a cylinder tank of natural-born glowing jellyfish in all colors so Lola and Leon can see how amazing they are. Hanami Hoshino: I'm a fairy of all the UTAUs, so I can use a different wand to sort things out swift and right. Yokune Ruko (with a female voice): '''Now that's a magical ideal I like to hear about. I'll keep an eye out for intruders and those who cynically oppose this Vocaloid couple's wedding. '''Mitsuko: I can help with that. I'm a police girl because I've been dressed this way. Sora Haruno: That makes me want to go change my outfit. Chika: And I feel determined that I can prepare the broadcast for the real world. Mo Qingxian: Oh, really? In another addition, I can get out the plum blossoms. Uni: '''What would be a perfect display of those flowers without a vase? I'll get one. '''Akaza: Any more additions to this wedding occasion? I'll have to check the sky. ONA: Hmm, I guess there are a lot more of UTAUs than Vocaloids, so I'll hire some as an orchestra. Zhiyu Moke: I've got all the instruments out! Who wants to take these for rehearsal? Koe Utane: That's a lot of instruments you've got, Moke, I'll take the flute. Renri Yamine: Um, can I have the violin? Defota Utane: Allow me to take the double-bass, please. Ron Keine: While the other UTAUs are thinking of their choices, I'll get out the melody sheet music. Yuezheng Longya: Everything is all set for the wedding. I like it when Leon is the Yang to his Yin. Defosuke Utane: You mean Lola? Well, I'll take the cello because Moke had already set out a lot of instruments as I heard. Viki Hopper: I've been longing to state that I can choose any instrument, so I'll take the clarinet. Yufu Sekka: Looking at an oboe makes me say I've never played one for ages. Now this is my opportunity to take it. Skiploid: My tail is long enough for use to play the triangle which I'm gonna take. Asher: '''I'm all ears with an extending orginization. '''Sonata: All this hearing makes me want to be the conductor of my own orchestra they're developing. Ace Glider: '''There may be too much UTAUs agreeing on being the orchestra, so I'll be head bodyguard assisting those two humans. '''Kimberly: Then I guess we can call it an occasional frenzy. (all laughing) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan